


The seer of present.

by anassa_anemou



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt:Triangle, community:fan_flashworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel looks back to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The seer of present.

**Author's Note:**

> Completed to the community fan-flashworks [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/)at livejournal.

**Title:** The seer of present.  
 **Challenge:** Triangle(AMNESTY 4)  
 **Fandom:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
 **Characters/ Relationships:** Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase , Rachel Dare, Rachel/Annabeth/Percy  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Content Notes:** hints poly relashionship   
**Word Count:** 674  
 **Sumary:** Rachel looks back to their relationship.

 

****

The seer of present.

Rachel looks at Percy playing in the water while Annabeth laughs at him; she likes to see how much they work together, and how they still let her e around, even if they seem to be a great couple and one that already has enough to worry about: like Athena once in awhile sending minor curses to Percy or Annabeth having to supervise one or other architecture project.

It’s been years since they started their friendship and she wonders if other people can see how much they did together and how much it changed them. Annabeth was the harder one, because her pride always made her believe if she wasn’t enough for Percy, then she was somehow lesser, less efficient. Percy since the very start, when they met at the Hoover Dam and was confused by her and would still look startled when she did or said something weird.

But she loved to be around them, even if sometimes they would fight and hate each other. Because next, they would love to be around again and Rachel found to be cool be around them.

In the last year the friendship became more, and it wasn’t Percy, always accommodating, or Rachel, always jumping to adventures on her gut instincts and oracle power, but Annabeth, that simply looked at them one day and said their relationship was the most logical thing to do.

Rachel remembered how many nightmares from Athens she got and how many visits from Apollo and his warnings until she said enough and went to the Empire Building and got to Olympus yelling to see Zeus and Hera and specially Aphrodite. Sometimes she still gets little gifts from Athena’s owls or hears Apollo voice over and over playing crazy poems.

“You will pay Seaweed Brain!” Rachel laughed harder seem Annabeth all wet and Percy running in her direction, with a little smirk in place.

“Come on, Miss Architect of the Gods, I bet Jackson is just kidding, after all, if he isn’t I would have to send another Great Prophecy his way.”

Annabeth dropped to her side, they didn’t touch and Rachel preferred that way, the water still scared her a bit, because while Poseidon did stay at their side, he let a warning to Rachel: don’t destroy their relationship, Annabeth is his water, take that away and he will die as much as a fish would outside the sea or his home river. 

“I didn’t yell at the Almighty Zeus to see you bothering her, Perseus. Now, go and kiss her, before I will throw you in a very dark cave, without water, just so you think about your wrong doing. ”

“You wouldn’t dare, Crazy Oracle.” Percy showed his tongue to her and she jumped on him making him fall to the grass beneath them. 

“Right, I see the future and I’m pretty sure I saw you sleeping on Poseidon’s cabin tonight.”

She could see Annabeth’s smug face behind her wet locks, so Rachel got up and offered a hand to girl, squeezing a bit in what she hoped was a comforting way. It would be funny to watch Percy ask forgiveness all day. After all, Poseidon had been quite busy in the last decades and more and more his kids appeared from around the word and the cabin was packed.

She looked t the sun and winked to Apollo, even if he was still mad she knew he liked when she made Percy suffer. The god been really mad when she convinced the gods to let her forgot her virginity and her life devoted to the prophecy. Now, she thinks he just hates to share someone that would give him all their life, Apollo hated not been able to make more human friends to share his music, dance and poetry. She smiled and looked back to Annabeth when they were very close to her cove/apartment.

“How much time until Percy starts coming our way?”

“Less than two seconds...” Before Annabeth even finished, both woman could hear Percy steps behind them.


End file.
